


Eclipse

by waywardriot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, just a little drabble cuz i got inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Sora is the sun. Roxas is the moon.





	Eclipse

Sora is the essence of summer. He is sun-kissed skin, mussed up hair, freckles dotting your face; he is scraped knees and colorful bandaids and grass stains. His grin is too bright to look at, but you can’t resist, ignoring the spots in your vision just to embrace him. He is the sun.

Roxas is the essence of winter. He is biting wind, reddened noses, frozen fingers; he is the glow of a fireplace and twinkling lights and falling snow. While powerful gusts rattle the windows and cold threatens to seep through the cracks, his inner warmth makes you feel cozy and safe. He is the moon.

They are two celestial beings, orbiting each other in a strange dance, only tangentially near. Sora shines more powerful than anything, and Roxas holds the glow that Sora sheds. They have been fated to not stay together, just touch for the lightest of times. Together, they are a fantastical sight, one that cannot be viewed naked. They fall in line like it’s the most natural thing in the universe, fated to be one. 

When they meet, they are frantic, stolen kisses, trying to make up for lost time. They are chapped lips and the ghosts of breath across skin. They can’t be kept apart forever, hands always finding faces and the smalls of backs. Sora knows exactly where to kiss to draw moans from Roxas, and Roxas knows exactly where to trail his fingers to feel the shiver down Sora’s spine. Intertwined hands lead to groans and whimpers.

You can feel the heat of the world on Sora. Hands pressed flat to a stomach feel aching warmth pulsing out, blanketing you in comfort. Having him on you feels like basking in the sunshine, safe and sweet. You can almost smell the grass and hear the cicadas, the ambient sounds of summer. 

Roxas is soft and pale, making you shiver with his soft touches. He feels like he could almost be broken easily, yet he is a powerful force that controls many things, pulling you to him like the tide. He holds a silent darkness behind him, but never in a way that would hurt you.

When they part, there are tears and aching hearts. Roxas presses kisses on Sora’s face, memorizing the feeling of his skin, and Sora softly wipes the tears off Roxas’s cheeks, memorizing the blue of his eyes. There are sweet nothings whispered to trailing hands, lost to the void of space. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but it is never the end of their destiny.


End file.
